Falling Through the Garden
by femikol
Summary: A Super Mario Galaxy fanfiction based around the galaxy selection background in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario walks in to the Garden to go to Melty Molten, but the pull star gives out, and instead of going back into the Garden, he falls through it. Mario has no idea where he is, and it's up to Rosalina, Luigi, and another luma to track him down. Criticism is appreciated.
1. Falling

**Hello, everyone! I'm femikol, and welcome to my Super Mario Galaxy fanfiction. The cover art was done by my good friend DivideByZiro, go check out her DeviantArt!**

* * *

Mario sighed in satisfaction as he made his way up to the final known dome of the Comet Observatory. He was very close to collecting enough power stars to fly to the center of the Universe, and this fact boosted his energy. He made his way through the warp panels, past the Gate, and up towards the top part of the Observatory.

"This is the Garden!" The yellow Luma at the gate explained to him, "It's a secret room!" He added, his voice slightly hushed. Mario smiled, and nodded his head, before rushing into the Garden. Once he entered, he looked around the dome. Even if he had been here multiple times before, the dome never ceased to amaze him. Sure that with the exception of the entrance, you couldn't pass the stones that surrounded the small clearing without magic, but you could still stand admiring all of the work Rosalina had put into her home.

Sighing, Mario took his eyes off of the grassy field, and focused on the pull-star. He jumped, and felt himself be encased in a blue bubble of energy, as the pull-star brought him up, and out of the dome. Whilst Mario tried to focus his attention upon Melty Molten Galaxy, he once again found his attention pulled somewhere else. His eyes drifted up towards the stars above the galaxy, mesmerized by the beauty.

Suddenly, he felt the pull star shudder. His eyes snapped to his support, widening as the star started to shake violently. Mario saw his bubble disappear, and began to fall. However, instead of falling back into the dome, he instead kept falling downward. He looked to see if anything was below him, and to his semi-relief, water was there to break his fall. All Mario could do now was wait.

Rosalina was pacing around the library, having heard of Mario's predicament from Polari. She didn't understand why the pull star gave out. No one did. Polari said nothing, just watched Rosalina pace around the library. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned to face him.

"Polari," she called. Polari snapped to attention.

"Yes, Rosalina?" He asked in his usual formal tone of voice.

"I know this is a weird question, but…" Rosalina paused, gathering herself before asking the question, "before Mario chooses which Galaxy he wants to go to, what does he see?"

Polari thought over his mother's question for a moment, before finally speaking. "There are stars above the Galaxy, with water below them. So my theory is that when Mario fell, he fell into the water."

Rosalina nodded her head. "I see. Polari, will you fetch Luigi for me?"

Polari said nothing, but nodded his head, and proceeded to fly off. A minute later, he returned with Luigi in toe. Luigi was more than a little confused, but started once he saw gave no reaction to his surprise, but nodded her head in greeting.

"Hello, Luigi," she greeted.

"Hello," Luigi replied somewhat nervously. "Er, if I may ask, Rosalina, why am I here?"

"You are here because I need to ask something of you." Rosalina said hurriedly. "But first, I need to explain something to you." Her expression softened. "Luigi, your brother fell through the Garden." Luigi's expression became one of confusion.

"What do you mean he fell through the Garden?" Luigi inquired.

"Here's what happened," Polari cut in, "the pull-star that Mario uses, and that you have occasionally used, gave out when Mario was inside it. However, instead of falling back into the Garden, he fell through it, so we don't know where he is."

Luigi was shocked. His brother was lost? Now he knew why Rosalina had asked him to come to her.

"So as you've probably figured out now, I've called you here to help me find him." Rosalina began, "I intend to find him, but I want to know if you would like to help. According to the description Polari gave me, he thinks that Mario has fallen into water. So I think that he'll be in a Galaxy composed of mostly water, if it leads to one, anyways." She finished. She sighed, turning her head to the ever burning fire, then began to speak once more. "If you don't want to help find him, I understand. We don't know where he'll be," she turned her head back to Luigi. "But I would appreciate the help."

Luigi didn't need a second offer. Sure he wasn't the bravest person in the world, but his brother was one of the most important people in the world to him.

"I'll help." He declared. Rosalina's face brightened at his answer.

"Thank you, Luigi." She replied.

"So," Luigi began, "where to first?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading this first chapter! In case you're confused, this is based off of the Galaxy selecting in the domes, so before you click on a Galaxy to go to. I got this idea when I was looking around the Bedroom's map before going to Freeze Flame Galaxy.**


	2. Lost

Mario's body felt sore the moment he collided with the water, nearly causing him to lose consciousness. He fought to get back up to the surface, with the aid of Luma. He gasped for air upon resurfacing, and looked around. All he could see was water. The stars reflections dancing upon its surface. Looking up, he saw four big objects floating in circles. Upon closer inspection, he noticed they were the four galaxies in the garden. Deep Dark Galaxy, Dreadnought Galaxy, Matter Splatter Galaxy; and Melty Molten Galaxy. Mario said nothing, but glared at the galaxies, silently cursing his predicament. His hat shuddered, and Luma popped out. Mario turned his gaze to his companion, who looked about in confusion.

"Mario, where are we?" Luma asked.

"Look up." Mario said simply. Luma did as he was told and gasped.

"Are those-?!"

"Galaxies, yes." Mario cut him off. "I think we're in the Garden, as hard as it is to believe." Luma seemed to not hear him, he just kept staring at the galaxies.

"I might become one of those someday…" He muttered to himself.

"I'm sure you will, Luma." Mario said to his companion, "But for now, I think we need to get out of here." Luma snapped out of his trance to look at Mario.

"Agreed." He said. Luma quickly looked about. "I think we should just swim in one direction. We're bound to find something, be it a landmass, or a drop off the edge. My recommendation is that we swim against this current. It's light, so it shouldn't be too bad. We're bound to find the source, and hopefully an island if we're lucky."

Mario didn't notice the current until Luma mentioned it. But looking down, he noticed the water was indeed traveling in one direction, not just sitting there. Mario followed Luma's suggestion and started to swim against the current, not knowing what he may find at the end of this long swim.

Rosalina, Polari, and Luigi were inside the library once more, having gone through Rosalina's books of galaxies, jotting down all water based galaxies. Their list wasn't that long. It was only comprised of six galaxies. Their eyes ran over the list.

 **Buoy Base Galaxy - Kitchen**

 **Sea Slide Galaxy - Engine Room**

 **Drip Drop Galaxy - Comet Observatory**

 **Loopdeswoop Galaxy - Trial Galaxies**

 **Loopdeloop Galaxy - Terrace**

 **Beach Bowl Galaxy - Kitchen**

"So Mario will wind up in one of these galaxies?" Luigi asked, his eyes never leaving the list.

"He has a _chance_ to wind up in one of these galaxies." Polari corrected him. "The domes are shortcuts to galaxies, like the bedroom to Freeze Flame." Polari paused for a moment, as if realizing something. "So now that I think about it, it's a reasonable assumption that the water could lead you to a galaxy as well. It might be a galaxy we've never seen before, or it might be a galaxy we've been to on countless occasions." Polari turned to his mother. "What do you think, Mama?" he asked. Rosalina shook her head.

"You know more about the domes than I do, Polari." Rosalina told him. "Yes, I built the domes, but it was your siblings who established the connections to the galaxies." Rosalina looked down at their list. "I think we should go off of what we have here currently. We'll visit each galaxy one at a time. If we don't find him in these galaxies, then…" She trailed off, thinking. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She said, more to herself than to the others. She then looked up at Luigi, who met her look. "I'll give you a Luma, Luigi. You'll need the power to spin if we want to find Mario."

"I understand." Luigi said, his face full of determination.

"Come, you two." Rosalina said, taking their list, and walking towards the exit. "We need to find a Luma who's willing to empower you, Lui-" Befire she could fully finish her sentence, a blue luma flew into Rosalina.

"Mama! Mama! I'll help you" The Luma cried. "I'll help you search for Mario!" Rosalina smiled to herself, and turned towards Luigi.

"It seems we have a volunteer." Rosalina told him. She let go of the luma, who flew towards Luigi, giving him the once over. "Her name is Andromeda, named after the Andromeda galaxy not too far from here." Andromeda flew into Luigi's hat, and just then, Luigi felt a bit different. A bit more powerful, specifically in his hands. Luigi spun around, performing his spin attack. It was identical to Mario's, if not a little bit more on the blue side. At that moment, Andromeda rose out of Luigi's hat, somewhat dizzy.

"Woah. That's gonna take some getting used to." She said,still floating above Luigi. Rosalina giggled, before turning to Polari.

"Polari, could you-?" She began to ask, before Polari interrupted.

"Yes. I'll stay here and look after the others." He said, not sounding the slightest bit sad. Rosalina bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you." She replied. She turned her head towards Luigi and Andromeda.

"Alright you two, let's go." Rosalina said to them both. They nodded, Andromeda returning to Luigi's cap. Rosalina looked down at her list. "Buoy Base is first." She turned towards the kitchen, and set off, Luigi in tow, all three of them prepared to find Mario, whatever the cost.

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading this new chapter of Falling Through the Garden. I hope you enjoyed it just as much if not more than the first chapter. ^_^**


	3. A Search Begins

_'One, two, one, two, one, two.'_ This was the thought in Mario's head. The thought that synchronized with his strokes as he swam swiftly towards the island. The island that entered his sights about half an hour ago. The sight of it had renewed his vigor, and he had instantly pushed himself harder, determined to reach the island. Luma was already there, having flown there. He was waiting patiently for Mario, occasionally shouting out words of encouragement. Mario, bolstered by his companion, picked up his pace. After about a minute more of mentally counting, Mario came into contact with the island. He hauled himself onto the surface, his wet clothes weighing him down. Mario quickly shook himself to be rid of the excess water, much like a dog would. Once he emptied his shoes of most of the water, he glanced around the island to see where he really was.

The island was small, and could scarce hold the palm tree residing there. There was grass, but not much of a beach, say half a meter. Still it wasn't the worst place to spend the night. Mario looked up once more, his eyes greeted by stars. He chuckled to himself. He didn't know if it was night or not. The sky was always littered with stars here. Melty Molten Galaxy was so far away at this point, he often lost sight of it, as it seemed like just another star, with the exception that it moved, slowly, but it moved.

"This place is really pretty." A voice interrupted Mario's train of thought. Turning around, Mario was greeted with the sight of Luma, who, much like Mario, was gazing up at the stars.

"It is." Mario agreed, turning his view towards the water this time. From his spot in the island, he could see the current. It was a very light current. The stars were almost perfectly reflected in them.

"It's funny," Luma commented, his eyes never leaving the stars. I've lived here with Mama all my life, but I never knew this place existed. I know this is place was a shortcut to galaxies, but to think it was this vast…" Luma trailed off.

"Well, there's always something between shortcuts, isn't there?" Mario replied. Luma contemplated his response, then nodded slowly.

"I suppose." He replied thoughtfully.

Mario rubbed at his eyes, his exhaustion catching up to him. He laid back, and removed his cap. Luma noticed Mario's movements, and floated to a spot in the palm tree.

"Goodnight, Mario." He chirped. Mario, though tired, mustered the streams to give one last reply.

"Goodnight, Luma."

000

Rosalina and Luigi landed with a thump at Buoy Base Galaxy. Neither said a word, instead merely took in their surroundings. They were standing on a tiny island, with a gigantic base towering over them. By the looks of this place, Mario had done a number on it during his last visit to this place. There was a yellow bridge consisting of what looked somewhat like life jackets. In the water, there was a pipe. It looked like it had once been covered up, but the jagged glass, and blown apart metal suggested otherwise. There were bubble machines sporadically shooting out bubbles, and the floating ball at the top of the base was half open, and a large number of goombas seemed to have taken up residence. Andromeda lifted the top of Luigi's cap off, to observe Buoy Base.

"I hope Mario's in this Galaxy." She sighed. "I don't want to have to check that many galaxies."

"Don't worry, Andromeda." Rosalina reassured her, a motherly tone in her voice. "We don't need to immediately go to the next Galaxy if we've confirmed Mario's not in this one. We'll go back to the Observatory for a bit, before checking the next one if that's what you want." Luigi could tell from Rosalina's tone that she didn't want to take a break between each galaxy. Her top priority was Mario, and his safety, much like his own. Yet at the same time, she didn't want Andromeda to get over-worked. Luigi held a soft spot for the lumas, and he didn't want to see Andromeda pushed beyond her limits. Nevertheless, if luck was on their side, then Mario would be in either this galaxy, or one not far down the list.

"I'm fine, Mama." Andromeda replied. "I'll help you find him. I'm strong, so I don't need to rest." Andromeda quickly returned to Luigi's cap, the feeling of power returning to said plumber. The two could see practically every single goomba giving them a look of the utmost hostility. Rosalina returned their glare, and conjured of a sling star. She propelled herself towards the goombas, landing on one with a ferocious stomp. The goomba never stood a chance, its anatomy standing no chance against even the lightest of pressure. Luigi was not far behind, having used the sling star to land where Rosalina just was. With a single spin, he turned a goomba on its head. He gave the dizzied goomba a sharp kick, causing it to flip over several times before bursting into star-bits. Rosalina, slashed at an oncoming goomba with her wand, unleashing a streak of cosmic dust identical to Luigi's spin attack. Said goomba was thrown into the air, before landing on its head. Rosalina jumped on it, causing it to give her a coin. The massacre continued for about five minutes, but Rosalina and Luigi seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy.

Once the last goomba was defeated, Luigi gave a huge sigh. Only after the initial danger did Luigi feel his exhaustion catch up with him. He glanced to look over at Rosalina, who was staring up at the base itself, now fully focused on it. Luigi also turned his attention towards the base, and took a deep breath. _"All right,"_ he said to himself, _"Mario's in here, I'm shure of it."_

 **A/N: I know, I know. Goombas do not exist in Buoy Base Galaxy. Also, I'm very sorry that I never seem to update. I have no excuse, and I can only hope that I'm making each chapter better and more entertaining than the last. If you feel like my chapters could use a little help, please tell me, as I will always welcome constructive criticism. And yes, I'm making references to Rosalina's Smash 4 moves (as she's my main XD), and yes, I know she's very OOC in the way that she's not being that nice, but my argument is this; I believe she'd be all business if her friend disappeared.**


	4. Swimming Beyond

Luigi sighed, his head hitting the metallic wall of Buoy Base. ' _So much for my certainty._ ' He thought. As if on cue, Andromeda flew out from under his hat.

"Don't worry, Luigi. We'll find him in the next Galaxy!" She reassured him. Luigi nodded in an attempt to convince himself that she was right. The soft sound of heel meeting the floor alerted them both to Rosalina's presence. Luigi turned his head towards the princess, and shook his head silently.

Rosalina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. Reopening her eyes, she offered a small smile.

"Don't worry, Luigi," she said kindly, "We will find Luma and Mario. None of us expected it to be simple."

Luigi let out a murmur of agreement, Andromeda simply nodded, her expression not as sure as she wanted it to appear. Rosalina summoned a launch star targeted for the Observatory.

"Let's head back. The list is still there." she stated softly, stepping into the launch star. Andromeda flew back into Luigi's cap, and Luigi stepped into the now empty launch star. As he felt himself get picked up by the launch star's energy, he felt a sudden rush of determination. ' _I've been through worse to find Mario. I've found him before, and I will find him again._ ' He spun as hard as he could, activating the launch star, and sending him flying into the cosmos, back to the Observatory.

000

Mario woke to the pleasant sound of waves lapping at a shore, his eyes still closed. He was reluctant to open them for a minute, much more content to listen to the waves.

' _Waves?_ ' He bolted upright, and was greeted by water, as far as the eye could see. He relaxed, remembering the events previously. A glance at Luma told Mario that Luma was still resting. Mario laid back down, deciding to give Luma a little more time and turned his gaze towards the stars above him, questions abound. Where was he exactly? Was is possible to get back? If so, how long until he could? What if he couldn't get back? Realizing these questions were only making him nervous, he stood up, and looked to where the current was going. He could barely see Melty Molten and the other galaxies now. They almost blended in with the countless other stars in the sky. He then directed his gaze towards the horizon, watching the water slip out of sight. He heard a soft swishing noise. Luma had joined him. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Mario spoke up.

"Do you ever think we'll be able to head back?" Luma was silent for a few seconds before giving Mario a reply.

"It's hard to say. It certainly is possible that we're stuck here forever, but it's also possible that this place is a galaxy of its own. I wouldn't rule out all hope just yet." Mario nodded his head in agreement.

"True, but we still have to find the source of this current." Luma rotated in the air, his eyes scanning the water.

"Well, I hope there'll be more islands, seeing as there are currently none in sight. We can't have you getting tired out mid-swim." Mario chuckled.

"True, and I don't think you'd be up to carrying me." Luma rolled his eyes.

"Very, funny. Now let's go!"

Mario turned around and dashed to the end of the island, jumping off with all his force, and diving into the water, Luma closely ahead of him. Resurfacing, Mario swam as hard, and as fast as he could, hoping that another island was not that far ahead.

 **A/N. I know, this was a stupidly short chapter, and my update gaps are terrible. This is where I turn to you, the readers for advice. I welcome any and all suggestions to make this story better, and each chapter longer and more interesting. And as always, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**


	5. A Seaside Village (Part One)

To say Mario was shocked to see a landmass as wide as the eye could see, was not untrue. The sheer size of the landmass was not what had him momentarily frozen in awe, it was what was upon it. There seemed to be houses, made entirely out of wood. There were market stalls, and cobblestone paths, which were outlined neatly with bricks, and illuminated by lamps carefully placed, so no corner was in shade. Mario spotted a beach, which was nearly in complete darkness, if not for the luminosity of the night sky. Yet the beach could only go so far. A small, stone wall blocked its advancement, and built in to it were drainage grates allowing water to pass through it, flowing peacefully into the sea. Mario might have thought he was back home, if not for the residents. Lumas. They were gliding over the stone pathways, entering and exiting the houses, and operating the market stalls, giving off there own little aura of dimmed light. This provided to be a beautiful view alone, but the night sky overhead, glittering with a thousand stars, each of a different color, took Mario's breath away. He might have continued to float in the water, were it not for a nudge from Luma. He looked towards his floaty companion, before Luma shot back into his cap. Taking that as his cue to swim towards the beach, Mario once again began his trek towards the shore.

Once his feet came into contact with the sand beneath him, he waded the the rest of the way to the shore. Once he had walked a good two meters from the water, he spun around to face the water, and let himself fall back-first onto the sand. He grunted as his back made contact with the hard ground, but he couldn't care less. He began to feel drowsy, and moments later, he succumbed to his exhaustion.

o o o

 **Buoy Base Galaxy - Kitchen X**

 **Sea Slide Galaxy - Engine Room**

 **Drip Drop Galaxy - Comet Observatory**

 **Loopdeswoop Galaxy - Trial Galaxies**

 **Loopdeloop Galaxy - Terrace X**

 **Beach Bowl Galaxy - Kitchen X**

Andromeda stared down at the list with worry. Her mother, Luigi, and herself had searched three of the six galaxies on their list high and low, and yet there was no trace of Mario, as if he had simply fallen into another dimension. She was beginning to worry that they'd never find him. She shook her head. She mustn't be pessimistic. She had to focus on the bright side. But could she? When they entered a new Galaxy, Luigi would always be so sure that Mario would be located in the galaxy, but when Mario wasn't there, Luigi would always slump to the ground dejected and wouldn't move. She remembered his look when they had swam through the final cavern in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, and when they had launched into the air, to find the oh so familiar red plumber in Loopdeloop, only to be greeted with nothing. They were looks she wouldn't soon forget. But whenever she said that he'd be in the next Galaxy, he'd always get a spark of determination in his eyes, and stand up, full of hope. Words really did have power. She noticed this ever since Buoy Base, and since then, she had forced herself to be optimistic, which wasn't really that hard until now. One Galaxy down, that's to be expected. There were six on the list. Two down, and nothing, not even a clue as to Mario's whereabouts. A bit worrying, but nothing that major. Three down. There goes half the list, and no trace of Mario still. Maybe they had simply been unlucky so far. She nodded her head furiously. Yes, that had to be it. They had been unlucky so far.

Right?

No. She shook her head. Even she wasn't that naïve. Mario was out there, sure, but finding him wasn't going to be that simple. She knew it, her mother knew it, and she was pretty sure even Luigi knew it. But all they could do was work with what they had; very few choices, in an entire universe of options.

 **A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was entertaining. I decided to try something different this time, and made a chapter without any dialogue, if you noticed. I also wanted to go heavy on the details, and I apologize if the second half of the story wasn't as good as the first, or vice versa, but I am trying hard to make these chapters a joy to read, as short as they are. Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.**


	6. A Seaside Village (Part Two)

When Mario first woke, the first thing he felt was a crippling soreness in his arms and legs. Groaning, he opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry, the sky above him a seemingly endless void, and yet as he blinked, his vision came into sharper focus, and he could begin to see the night sky in vivid detail. Once his vision was back to its fully functioning state, he rolled over onto his stomach, and stood up, his muscles screaming at him throughout the entire process. He stumbled a bit once he let his legs do all the work, but quickly regained his balance. Once Mario was positive his legs could handle it, Mario slowly turned around in a clockwise fashion, taking in his surroundings. The first thing he saw were trees of some sort that grew close together to create something of a wall, which was upon stone bricks with carefully carved designs etched upon them, which built into the sand Mario was standing on. Turning a little more, Mario could clearly see log huts of some sort, and market stalls, placed near cobblestone paths linking the houses, and one leading down to the beach, all of which were illuminated by lamps. Lumas flew in and out of the houses, and floated down the paths, going about their business. Turning a little more, Mario saw the beach continuing for another sixth of a mile or so, interrupted only by grates in the stone bricks, which emptied water into the ocean, and strangely not illuminated by anything but pure starlight. Mario turned a little more, and he was greeted by the ocean, it's current still flowing in the same direction, as calm and as peaceful as ever, the water easily reflecting the stars, almost as if the stars themselves were beneath the water. Mario turned again, rather quickly as to not be distracted by the ocean, and this time he was greeted by the beach continuing for about another eighth of a mile, with a yellow luma standing a few feet away, looked at him with eyes that shone of curiosity. After a few seconds of staring, the yellow luma spoke.

"Are you a human?"

Mario was a little taken aback at the question, as he had assumed that all lumas knew what humans looked like, with Rosalina mothering a notable portion of the luma population.

' _Then again'_ he thought to himself _'Luma and I are in a place we have never been to, and a fairly isolated one at that.'_

"Yes, I am," Mario said rather nervously, looking closely at the luma's face for any sign of recognition. The luma's eyes widened at his confirmation, but said nothing. "and you are a luma, yes?" His query bobbed up and down, nodding furiously.

"Yes, I am!" The luma replied happily, then after a half-second, it stopped, and stared at Mario, "where do you come from?" It inquired.

"The Mushroom Kingdom," Mario promptly replied, and quickly after that, Luma popped out of his cap.

"And I hail from the Comet Observatory!" He early chimed in. The yellow luma before them floated back a foot or two in alarm at Luma's entrance.

"A luma?" It asked curiously, Luma nodded his head in affirmation. "And where did you say you were from?"

"The Comet Observatory!" Luma happily repeated. "Do you know where it is from here?" The yellow luma remain silent for a few moments, before shaking their head.

"Can't say I've ever heard of a place like that before." It said, mostly to itself. "Sorry." It then extended its stub of an arm. "Call me Luna. I've never seen a human before, but I can take you to someone who has." Mario grasped Luna's arm before nodding.

"My name is Mario, and this is Luma," he said, waving his free hand towards Luma, "We'd love to meet this person, as we need to get back soon as possible." They separated, and Luna nodded.

"Alrighty, then. Follow me." It said, before turning around, and gliding off.

Mario, Luma, and Luna were walking down the stretch of beach for a few minutes, before Luma broke the silence.

"So, who's this luma who's seen a human?" He inquired. Without turning around, Luna spoke.

"His name is Lubba. He's our village chief, but he does love his adventures." Luna began. "Every so often, about a year or so, he goes on a month-long journey, more or less. Apparently he meets up with this human lady in her spaceship. They're quite old friends, actually." Luna explained. Mario and Luma exchanged a hopeful look.

"This lady..." Luma asked, "what did she look like?" Luna thought for a moment before carefully responding.

"Well, she apparently looks a lot like you," Luna spun around to face Mario, "She has these long appendages here," Luna pointed towards Mario's arm's "and here too." Luna waved towards Mario's legs. "The top two appendages are attached to your body," Luna was now prodding Mario in the chest. "and she has this weird detachable stuff she calls a 'dress'" Luna began, tugging on Mario's overall straps. "kinda like yours, except it's different. It drops down, and is one entire dress by itself, as opposed to yours, which seems to be two different dresses. And hers is apparently turquoise."

"She also had this stuff on her head apparently called 'hair'" Luna pointed towards Mario's own hair, "except hers had a color similar to yours, but more yellow," Luna gestured to Luma before examining Mario's hair again. "and it was longer..." Luna trailed off, trying to remember anything else of import. "That's… about it actually, why?"

Mario and Luma were both silent before Luma loudly said "Mama!" Luna turned their head to face Luma.

"Excuse me?"

"That woman you described, that's my Mama!" Luma said joyfully. Luna looked back towards Luma curiously, before promptly turning around and gliding off.

"If you say so," Luna began, "Lubba's cottage is just up ahead, so if you want to meet him, then let's get going."

 **A.N: Whelp, here's another chapter of Falling Through the Garden. If you wanted to see Rosalina, Luigi, and Andromeda, don't worry, because they'll be in the next one. Also I wouldn't be surprised if you liked the last chapter more, because I cannot write dialogue at all, as I become more focused at what characters say, as opposed to their emotions and the minor details I can usually work into non-dialogue. I'd appreciate any and all tips you can give me to help my dialogue scenes.**


	7. The Village Chief

Rosalina calmly walked upon the surface of the central landmass in Sea Slide Galaxy, her thoughts on, and keeping a sharp eye out for Mario. Although she never spoke to him that much, she really did appreciate his help, and his absence was an issue, and also worrying her, and Luigi.

'Maybe this was what mother felt after I left.' Rosalina thought. It was probably true. Her only daughter had vanished into the eternity of space, and now Mario had vanished into… what? Rosalina stopped walking. 'What has Mario fallen into?' She had never asked herself this, and although Polari had done his best to explain, it still made no sense. Looking up, she saw Luigi scampering towards the water cannon that linked the centerpiece to the outside area. Rosalina simply stood, not moving as she watched Luigi get swept into the water and land unceremoniously a few yards away from her. Andromeda popped out of his hat. Their dejected looks told her everything. She sighed.

"Let's go."

Conjuring a launch star, she propelled herself back towards the comet observatory, Luigi and Andromeda close behind.

Back in the Comet Observatory, Luigi ran off towards the Garage, Andromeda close behind. Rosalina had been swamped by the lumas, all happily welcoming her mother home. Rosalina greeted her children with a smile on her face, albeit a fake one. She listened patiently to her lumas as they pushed and shoved each other for a chance to tell her of what they did during the time when she was gone.

After a few minutes, she excused herself from her group if star children, and walked briskly to the Terrace. Once in, she reached for her telescope. She picked it up, but before she left, she stood still for a minute, listening to a soft tune that always seemed to bounce off the inner walls of all of the domes in the Observatory. No one knew where it came from, but it was a very beautiful piece of music. Rosalina turned her head upwards to look at the ceiling. 'I will find you, Mario.' she vowed, 'I know you're out there somewhere.' With that, she left, leaving only the music all by itself.

As Mario and Luma followed Luna, the couldn't help but take in their surroundings, and really appreciate where they were. They were in a village. It was all by itself on an endless sea, with only lumas and their houses to populate it. Lit only by lamps, and never by any form of star. Luna noted that they were starting to draw some curious eyes, so quickly sped over to Mario and Luma.

"Hey, let's move quickly. You two are starting to attract eyes." Luna whispered into Mario's ear. Mario blinked quickly, and looked around. He saw what looked like at least twenty different lumas eyeing him curiously.

"Oh," he quietly said, so only Luma and Luna could hear him, and picked up his pace. Luna moved back in front of him to guide Mario in the right direction. Luna guided Mario down a cobble pathway to the back of the village. There, Luna turned right where the path began to leave the village, and offered a view of the beach, and the other side of the sea. Mario gave it a quick, albeit highly observant look, trying to see any other land masses. He saw none, so he tore his eyes away from the sea and turned his focus onto Luna. Luna carried on the same direction for a bit, before quickly turning right yet again. Mario followed suit, and it was then that he saw a small house all by itself, lit only by the light of the nebulae above it. The cobble path headed directly towards it. Once at the front door of the house, Luna turned to face Mario, and Luma.

"Alright. This is Lubba's place," Luna began, "Lubba is, well, friendly, to say the least. And he loves meeting new people."

"Okay!" Mario and Luma said in sync. Luna nodded, seemingly content. Luna beat the door with their fist a few times, then glided back a few steps.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then without a word of warning, the door swung inwards to reveal a huge purple luma. Mario and Luma jumped back in shock. Thus luma, who they presumed to be Lubba, was about one and a half to twice the size of Mario, and seemed to be wearing blue checkered pajama pants. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Polari's was. He had a mouth, or at the very least a visible one, and the top point of him had a glowing orb attached to it.

"Yes!? Someone called?"

It was hard to tell if he was asking, or shouting. But before Mario or Luma could come to a conclusion, Luba gasped in delight as his eyes fell on the newcomers.

"Hello there!" His booming voice washed over the three standing before him once again. "How do you do?" He stuck out a stubby limb in greeting. "My name is Lubba! I'm the chieftain around these parts, and I must say. It's been awhile since I've seen a human. So come in, and tell me how you got here!

 **A/N: I regret nothing. Anyways hi, I'm not dead. I'm sorry for not updating in half a year or so. I hope this chapter can start to compensate for my absence, and that it is at the very least good. I do plan on finishing this series, and I also have another fanfiction in the works (Super Mario Galaxy related also) so if you want to see it, I'll be posting it here at some point. Again, sorry for not updating in forever, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good one, and remember, constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

 **-femikol**

 **P.S. I've always been curious how Lubba and Rosalina met, as he stated that they've met before, so… here's my take on it, I guess.**


End file.
